The present invention relates to a needle cap and in particular to a needle cap for removably and safely capping a needle used with a syringe.
Many types of needle caps are known which are employed to render safe needles before and after use. Needles are also disposed of with the caps in place. A needle cap is employed to prevent a syringe user from being stabbed or injured by the needle of the syringe.
Needle caps are required for at least some of the following specific reasons.
1. To protect users during disassembly of a syringe from exposed contaminated needles.
2. To protect users from exposed needles when several have to be carried to a disposal box.
3. To safely store a needle between uses i.e. where its contents are to be administered in two or more doses at different times.
4. To protect others including handlers of waste needles, person(s) in the presence of a needle user etc.
In this regard, it is important to ensure that a needle cap is easily and safely fitted and removed, and optionally can be adjusted whilst fitted so that it is no longer easily removed. Furthermore, it is important that the needle cap can be fitted so that there is no risk of the user stabbing or injecting themselves with the needle of the syringe. In this regard, the needle cap should allow a motion of fitting and removal to and from a needle so that the needle is generally directly away from the user, and in particular away from the thumb and finger holding the cap.